The present invention relates to a washing and sterilizing device, and more particularly to an automatic device for use in washing and sterilizing in a stable.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,648 granted to this applicant discloses an automatic device for use in washing and sterilizing stables for farm animals. The device comprises two cranes, each of which is provided with a pipe for conveying fluids, such as water and disinfectant. The fluids can be emitted through a nozzle, which can be caused to swivel within a predetermined angular range by means of a threaded rod that can be moved up and down by a power wheel controlled by a motor capable of decelerating.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,268 granted to the applicant of the present invention discloses an improved automatic device for washing and sterilizing stables for farm animals. Such an improved device comprises a crane provided with a nozzle for emitting fluids such as water and disinfectant. The crane includes mainly a motor, a gear, a plurality of pulleys, and two winding wheels powered by the motor via the gear. The crane can be actuated to travel on a guide cable by the winding of an actuating wire which is wound on the two winding wheels. The device is further provided with a timer to control the timing of the motion of the motor.
The prior art devices described above are limited in that the emitting angle of the nozzles can not be easily altered as required and that the cranes can not be caused to travel at various speeds.